Broken
by Dreamer fishin for stars
Summary: When Ryan gets into a serious accident and dies, how will Sharpay handle it? Who will be there to comfort her as her world falls apart? Who will be there to tell her different, when she blames herself? Will Zeke be there or will she be left Broken?
1. Trailer

**Note:** Alright! Seems like forever since I posted up an actual story, huh? Well I'm back now, well for the summer at least! Well, I

must warn you, this is my first story to involve death and such, so yeah, I hope you'll enjoy it! Here is the trailer for it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**They were rich, popular, yet hated…**

Sharpay and Ryan are walking down the halls, laughing at something.

Murmurs from kids began as soon as they walked by.

**They were finally accepted in a group…**

Everybody was together at lunch, Troy, Chad…everyone.

**But at home…**

Ryan wraps his arms around Sharpay gently.

**They aren't so accepted…**

"I-I'm scared…" Sharpay cried.

"don't worry…I'm here for you….I'll never leave you…" Ryan cooed soothingly.

"Promise?" she whimpered.

"Promise…" he reassured her.

**But when one accident…**

His eyes widened, he looked at his sister.

Sharpay sat there, singing to the song playing.

**Changes everything…**

Sharpay cried out.

Ryan didn't let go.

**When her world goes dark…**

"Y-You're my angel……" She whispered softly, clutching his hand.

A smile played at his lips.

**Who will be there…**

Sharpay cried, clutching onto a picture, her parents yelling.

**When she gets blamed…**

Sharpay collapsed to the floor, she couldn't handle it.

The others laughed and pointed at her.

**Who will be there…**

Sharpay lay on her bed, not caring anymore.

**To pick up…**

"I'm here for you……forever...I'll never leave you…" he whispered.

She closed her eyes and fell against him, crying, hitting his chest lightly to let go.

He didn't.

**What her Angel left behind…**

She stood there, in the rain, "You promised…." She said softly.

She dropped the rose clutched in her hand.

**Broken…**

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

She laughed, "alright…alright…fine…."

**Coming Soon…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** So yeah, how do you think it looks? Good? Bad? Well you'll have to read now won't ya? Until I update!


	2. Chap 1  A Perfect Lie

**Note:** So here is Chapter 1, hope you guys like it! Well, I own nothing in here, yet, but please enjoy! And I ask anyone and everyone

who reads this to please review and let me know how I'm doing! Thank you much! On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright…From the top…" Sharpay yawned, walking to the radio to hit the replay button.

Ryan sighed as he gulped down his water, "Shar…" He whined softly, "Can't we quit?"

She froze, her hand resting lightly on the radio, her head slowly turned to his, "Ry…" She said, using the nickname only she used for

him, "We need the practice…an-"

He cut her off, "One day of not practicing isn't going to kill us…"

She sighed but didn't move her hand.

"Please…?" He started with the puppy eyes.

A smile played at her lips, she tried holding it back, she shook her head.

"Pretty please?" He clasped his hands together, ready to beg if needed.

She let out a small chuckle, "I don't know…" She slowly backed away from the radio, as if looking to see what number they needed it on.

He was getting frustrated, so he stood and walked to her, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around.

She let out a small yelp of surprised, "Ry!!!" She cried.

He laughed and slowed down, setting her down.

She turned in his arms and looked at him in a way only a sister can.

He left his arms wrapped around her and smiled sweetly, innocently, almost beggingly.

"Alright…Alright….Fine….." She smiled back.

He gathered her into another hug, picking her up.

She giggled and sighed as he sat her down, "What's so wrong with practicing?"

"When your perfect you shouldn't have to…" He shrugged, pulling the CD from the radio, putting it back into the case.

She nodded, "I guess…" She sat down on the stage of the theatre.

He walked over and stood behind her, resting his hands on her shoulder.

She let out a small yelp.

"You okay?" He asked, bending down.

She nodded, "Perfect…"

He looked down.

Perfect was their word…what everybody thought they were. Only they knew that when one of them said "Perfect" they meant "No,

I'm not okay…I'm slowly dying inside…I want free…" It was their perfect lie.

She yawned and stretched.

Troy and the rest of the gang walked out to where Sharpay and Ryan sat.

Gabriella skipped over to them and sat next to Sharpay, "Hey!"

Sharpay put on her smile and looked at her "Hey Gabbi, what's up?"

"We're all going to the mall after school, want to come?" Her eyes looked hopeful.

Sharpay was Gabriella's…well one of her best friends. They did everything together when they had the time to do things.

She smiled and nodded, "Sure…We can come…"

Ryan opened his mouth in protest, but closed it, knowing he would be defeated, maybe it was for the best they were going.

Gabriella squealed and jumped up and ran back over to the others.

Troy laughed, shaking his head, "You are way to hyper, Gabs…"

She blushed slightly, only Troy called her that, everyone else called her "Gabbi".

"Don't start making out or anything!" Sharpay called out, standing up.

Troy flipped her off.

She smiled sweetly.

Ryan chuckled lightly and noticed that Zeke was starring at Sharpay, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He smiled, if only Sharpay

would give him the time of day. But only he knew…

The bell rang.

Gabriella excitedly ran over to Sharpay and grabbed her arm, "Come on!" and with that she yanked her to the class to gather their

things.

"Hey wait for me!" Taylor cried, chasing after them.

"Me, too!" Kelsi called after them.

Zeke sighed and looked down, kicking at the floor.

Troy patted his back, "Relax man…"

"Come on, the girls will get all antsy if we don't hurry." Chad sighed.

Troy, Zeke, Jason, and Chad walked off.

Ryan hesitated. He took a deep breath, knowing this just might be for the better.

All of them got into their cars and drove to the mall.

Sharpay looked down.

"You alright, Shar?" Ryan asked.

"…Perfect…" She whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, there ya go! Chapter 1! I'll post up Chapter 2 soon! Until then!


	3. Chap 2 Realizing what she Knew

**Note:** Well, here is Chapter 2! I own nothing in here, just to let you all know. Well…on with the story, yeah?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After looking in about 100 stores, Ryan and Sharpay finally got into their car to leave.

"You know we're going to be in trouble…" Sharpay looked down guiltily.

"I really don't care, I'm never in a hurry to get home…" Ryan shrugged, starting the car and driving off.

"I know, me either, but still…I get scared, Ry…" She poked around on her jeans.

He sighed, "I know…"

They got home and that's when the trouble started.

"Where were you?!" Their drunken father boomed.

Sharpay whimpered, "W-We went to the mall with our friends…"

He snorted, "Like you two have friends?!" He screamed.

"Well we do!" Ryan snapped. He grabbed Sharpay's hand and pulled her upstairs to their room and closed the door.

Sharpay collapsed to the floor crying.

Ryan sighed and sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her.

She fell against him, "I-I'm scared…" she whispered.

"don't worry…I'm here for you….I'll never leave you…" Ryan cooed soothingly.

"Promise?" she whimpered.

"Promise…" he reassured her.

She slowly nodded and whipped away her tears.

Their father never laid a hand on either of them, except one time, and ever since then Sharpay was scared he would do it again, he had

come close, and she broke down every time he screamed at them.

Ryan was her angel. He was always there for her, making sure she was okay, never leaving her alone.

"I love you, Ry…" She whispered softly.

"I love you, too" He whispered back and gently kissed her forehead.

They heard banging downstairs and arguments. They made sure to stay upstairs and not go out for anything.

"Maybe we should sneak out?" Sharpay suggested, and motioned to the window.

"And go to school tomorrow with a black eye?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"Good point…." She sighed.

Just then their dad barged through the door.

Sharpay yelped and covered her mouth.

Their dad glared at her.

Ryan scooted in front of her, to protect her, "What do you want?"

"Go to bed! Both of you!" and with that he left.

Sharpay closed her eyes and looked down, "God…"

"Hey relax, your fine, Shar…" He gently pulled her into a hug.

"I know…I just hate him…" She sighed.

He nodded, "We better get to bed, we have school tomorrow…"

She nodded and gently kissed his cheek, "Good night…"

"Night." He stood up, helping her up as well.

She smiled and quietly left his room and walked to hers, and closed the door. She fell onto her bed and sighed heavily.

Within minutes she had fallen fast asleep.

_Sharpay was giggling at Ryan, "Ryan! You look so…so…" she fell into a fit of giggles again._

_Zeke snuck up behind her, covering her eyes, "Boo…" He whispered softly into her ear._

_She looked up at him and smiled, "Hey…"_

"_Shar…Shar…"Ryan said soothingly._

"Shar…Shar…" Ryan shook her gently, "Time to get up…"

She groaned and looked at him, "What time is it?" She mumbled.

"5:30, like always, come on." He walked off.

She sighed and looked at the ceiling, recalling part of her dream, "Why was Zeke in it?" she groaned and got up and dragged herself to her closet.

Once she was dressed and ate a quick bite, they were both in Ryan's car driving to school.

For some reason she couldn't the dream out of her head. She pushed it aside once they had gotten to school.

Ryan was talking to Sharpay, "So when I was 5.…" he joked.

Sharpay giggled.

Ryan laughed.

Kids watched them walk by, and just as they passed the murmurs began.

"Look….it's the ice king and queen…" One student said.

The day went by as it normally would.

At lunch Troy, Chad, Zeke, Jason, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were all sitting together, laughing at things, making fun

of one another, things kids usually did.

"We should all hang out again after school!" Taylor suggested.

Sharpay sighed heavily, "We can't…We kind of got in trouble last night so it's best if me and Ryan don't go…"

"That sucks…you sure?" Zeke asked.

Sharpay nodded. She felt a weird tug at her heart, she couldn't figure out of it was good or bad, she decided to let it go at the moment,

but she couldn't help wonder…was she falling for Zeke?

She couldn't she?

Could she finally be realizing something she knew all along?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** There is chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Chapter 3 is where things start to get sad, but yeah, enough spoiling! I'll update soon!


	4. Chap 3 The Accident

**Note:** Here is Chapter 3! Woot! This is where- Ah well, you'll read to find out!! Don't own anything in here! On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zeke was on Sharpay's mind the rest of the day, so she was thankful when her and Ryan got into his car and he turned on the radio.

She smiled and relaxed and began humming to what was playing.

_Dancing Bears…  
__Painted wings…  
__Things I almost remember…_

"This song is so old…" Ryan pointed out.

Sharpay giggled, "I know…But I love it…it's sad yet happy…" She closed her eyes and kept singing.

_And A song…  
__Someone sings…  
__Once upon a December…_

Ryan shook his head and kept driving.

That's when he saw it.

He tensed up and quickly looked at Sharpay.

_Someone holds me safe and warm…  
__Horses prance through a silver storm…_

He didn't have to time to think, he knew he had to protect her…

Sharpay began to hum the rest of the song.

Ryan sighed heavily, "Shar!" He cried and without a final thought he undid his seat belt and threw himself over her.

"Ryan what are doing?!?!" She cried, then she saw the oncoming car. She screamed.

"You'll be fine!" He whispered to her.

She tried to pull him off.

He didn't let go.

That's when everything went black.

"_No! Get off!" Sharpay cried._

_There was a loud crashing noise and she fell against something, her head banging into something hard, she couldn't tell what._

_She could feel, she couldn't see, she had gone blind for the moment._

_Her head against something hard, something wet and gooey running down her cheek, a limp body almost on top of her._

_She could hear other cries from somewhere, she didn't know where._

_Her vision came back._

_She saw flashing lights, then darkness again. She saw machines and heard them beeping, then nothing at all._

"_What's your name?!" Somebody had asked her._

_She couldn't speak._

_She couldn't see._

_She was beginning not to hear now, too._

She slowly opened her eyes and groaned. She tried to sit up, but couldn't, she coughed instead.

"Hey, relax…" Somebody gently pushed her down.

Her vision was blurry, "Ryan?" She croaked, but then realized it wasn't his voice.

"No…it's Zeke…." He said softly.

She blinked a few times and saw his body begin to take shape, "What are you doing here….what happened?"

"Relax…" He rested a hand on her forehead, stroking it gently.

"What happened?" She asked again.

"You and Ryan were in a car accident…" He sighed.

"Why are you here, then?" She closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"Everyone is…Troy, Chad, Jason, Gabbi, Taylor, Kelsi…" He gently took her hand.

"How is Ryan?" She slowly looked at him.

He hesitated.

"How is he….?" She asked again.

"Shar….Ryan is in a coma…." He looked down.

Her face went white and single tear rolled down her cheek.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** It's getting sad now, I know, I'm sorry about that, but what's a story without some kind of sad? Well I'll update soon! Bye!


	5. Chap 4 A Dark Nightmare

-1**Note:** Well here is Chapter 4...I know it's getting sad, but it gets happier…ish….Well I own nothing in here…enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No…" Sharpay whispered, "No…He isn't…"

Zeke slowly nodded, "He is…"

"How did this…happen?" She cried, wiping at her eyes, not wanting him to see how vulnerable she was without Ryan.

He shrugged, "Doctor won't tell us anything…Not until you woke up and gave him permission anyways…"

She held back a sob and bit her lip, "NO!" She cried and sat up.

He gently rested hands on her shoulders, "Right now you need to stay calm…please…"

"Stay calm?" Sharpay sobbed, "How can I stay calm when my brother is in a coma?!"

He sighed and gently kissed her forehead.

The doctor walked in, "Ah…Ms. Evans, your awake, do you remember anything?"

Sharpay looked at him and drifted into thought. "I remember…….being in the car….singing….Ryan yelled my name, I saw a car and

then things go black…."

The doctor nodded as he wrote things down on his clipboard, "What we're guessing is happened is that Ryan took his seat belt off

and threw himself on top of you, to cover you, although you were both seriously injured…"

Sharpay blinked, "I don't feel anything…"

"We had to do an emergency surgery on your foot, the medications are still in effect…You also hit your head against the glass of the

door, stitches there…" The doctor kept writing.

She looked down and saw her foot was wrapped up, "And what exactly happened to my brother?"

The doctor stopped writing and sighed heavily, "Your were both being crushed when the other car hit, he was pinned up in between

you and the front of the car, he, too, hit his head…"

She closed her eyes and slowly sat up.

Zeke rested his hand on her back.

She shook her head slowly, "No…"

Troy quietly walked in, "Hey Shar…" he slowly wiped his eyes from his tears.

She slowly looked at him, "Troy…"

He smiled weakly, "Glad your okay…"

"Don't cry for me!" She snapped, "Nobody cry for me!"

Troy was taken aback by her sudden screaming, "Sorry…I can't help it….you're my friend…"

Zeke sighed and kept rubbing her back, hoping to calm her down.

"Is he going to be okay? Ryan I mean?" Sharpay looked at the doctor.

The doctored sighed heavily, "Hard to say…if he wakes up it could be a week….3 months….4 years….or never…"

"You mean _when_ he wakes up…not _if_…" She tried to hold back another sob.

The doctor sighed and nodded, knowing he would lose the fight. He slowly quietly left the room.

"Why are you two here anyways?!" Sharpay snapped, sobbing slightly, looking from Zeke to Troy from Troy to Zeke.

"Like I said before, we're all here…"Zeke sighed.

"How did you all even find out?" She cried again.

"Well considering you can find out a lot in 3 hours…We all just kind of called around and here we all are…" Troy sighed.

She closed her eyes again and slowly pulled off the covers, looking down at her wrapped up foot. She winced and placed a hand on

her stomach, slowly slipping it under the hospital gown and feeling a gash. "I wanna see him…" She cried.

"Listen, in 3 weeks you can…that's when you can walk on your foot…" Zeke said.

"No….I wanna see him now!" She grabbed her pillow, burying her face into it. She didn't mean to sound like a whiny little brat, but

she really did want to see her brother.

Zeke sighed and slowly slipped his arm under her legs, his other arm resting on her back.

"What are you doing…?" She looked up at him.

"You do want to see Ryan, right?" Zeke asked.

She nodded again and gasped as he lifted her up, her arms going around his neck for support.

He slowly walked over to where Ryan laid peacefully.

She slowly looked down at him and began to sob uncontrollably, she buried her face in Zeke's chest.

Troy sighed and quietly left the room.

The figure laying in the bed was not Ryan. It was not the brother she loved so much, the figure laying in the bed was a hideous monster

from a hideous nightmare.

So she thought…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well there was Chapter 4, hope you guys liked it! Chapter 5 will be posted soon!! See ya!


	6. Ch 5 A Conversation, An Angel, and Fear

**Note:** Well here is Chapter 5! Hope you guys are enjoying this story so far! I own nothing in here, so on with it, yes? As a note

though, anything pretty much in _Italics _is pretty much Ryan's spirit, so without further ado!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan laid there with a bandage wrapped around his head, he had one wrist wrapped up, and a foot wrapped as well.

Sharpay couldn't handle it, she couldn't handle seeing Ryan like this. "No!" She cried, hitting Zeke's chest lightly as if it were a wall.

"_Sis…Sis don't cry…" Ryan whispered softly to her, resting a hand on her shoulder._

Zeke sighed and gently took her back to her bed, laying her down gently.

She still cried.

"_Sis…Shar…I'm right here…I said I'd never leave you…" Ryan sat next to her._

She buried her face in her pillow, wanting the cruel world to just go away.

Zeke sighed and patted her back gently and without another word he left.

Chad sighed and leaned against the wall, looking out the window, "Poor Shar…"

"I wonder where her parents are? Don't they care?" Gabriella sniffed.

Troy wrapped his around her tightly, "Apparently not…"

"I hope Ryan is okay…" Taylor sighed, wiping her eyes dry.

"I don't think so…He is so much worse off than she is…" Zeke sighed, closing his eyes.

"We have to keep her optimistic though…" Kelsi looked down, "Right?"

"Right…" Jason placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But what if she figures out?" Zeke pointed out, "She'll try suicide…"

"Your acting as if she is nothing without him…" Jason sighed.

"She is nothing without him…" Zeke opened his eyes slowly.

"She is so vulnerable…so scared…" Troy looked away.

"You would be, too, if you had a brother dying right next to you…" Gabriella sighed.

"_Don't be sad for me guys…" Ryan pleaded with everyone in the hall, "I'll pull through…I swear!"_

"I just wish…" Taylor shook her head, "Never mind…"

2 months passed, Sharpay started going to school again, Ryan still lying in his coma. She wouldn't leave his side.

"Ryan…" She whispered, "Please…Please wake up…for me…for your sister…." Sharpay cried.

Zeke sighed, standing outside. They had gotten closer ever since the accident.

"Y-You're my angel…" She whispered softly, clutching his hand.

A smile seemed to play at his lip, the corners twitching slightly, as if he were going to wake up and hug her tightly, but he didn't.

"_I know Shar…I always will be…Don't cry…I'll wake up…" Ryan placed his hand on her shoulder._

She jumped slightly and turned around, confusion on her face. "H-Hello?" She whispered.

Zeke poked his head in, "You alright?"

"I swear I just…" She wiped her eyes dry, "I felt a hand…on my shoulder…"

He sighed, "Your paranoid…"

She nodded again and looked back down at Ryan. "My Angel…" She whispered again before kissing his hand, and then his cheek.

She stood up and walked out, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"You know your body is just going to collapse under this pressure…I mean you get out of the hospital, go right back to school, come

here everyday after, go home, do your homework, go to sleep and do it all over again…" He sighed, walking off with her.

"I know…But I can't let him lay there alone…" She sniffed, "I'd kill myself before doing that…" She looked down "Thank you…"

"For what?" He looked at her.

"Everything…The night of the accident….up until now…" She bit back a sob.

He nodded his head.

She got into his car and sighed heavily.

"Why don't you spend the night at my house?" He suggested.

She looked at him, "No…I can't do that…I'm sorry….My parents would….well they would freak right now…" She looked down,

knowing she was half lying.

He nodded and drove to her house, pulling up to the front, "I'll walk you to the door if you want…"

She looked at the drive way, her parents were gone, she nodded, "Please…"

He nodded and got out, opening her door for her.

They slowly walked up, she looked down.

"I'll see you tomorrow…" He said softly.

She nodded, "Yeah…tomorrow…Thank you…." She looked up at him.

"No problem…bye…" He waited for her to get inside before walking off.

She closed the door and sighed heavily, closing her eyes letting memories flood through the mind she was once able to share with her

other half. She shook her head and slowly made her way upstairs.

_Ryan was following her, making sure she was safe. He walked behind her up the stairs._

Sharpay clutched onto the railing, feeling a sense of…weirdness around her.

_Ryan got closer to her, as if to catch her if she fell._

She tensed up, feeling something behind, her walking slowed.

"_Shar? Are you okay?" He whispered lightly._

"Hello?" She called up the stairs, "Mom? Dad? Are you two home?" Her grip tightened.

"_Shar…What's wrong? Their car wasn't there, of course they're not here!" He said even lighter than before._

"Hello?" She spun around, falling on her butt on the stairs, "AH!" She looked up, placing one hand on her back near her tailbone.

_Ryan looked down at her._

She swore she saw him and in the blink of an eye he was gone. She gasped out of fear and shock, her butt and tailbone aching from

the fall.

The front door swung open.

Her head snapped over to the door.

Her parents stood there in the door way, looking at her as if she were a stupid rag doll that was thrown carelessly onto the floor.

And to be honest that is how she felt.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Oh, what happens next? You'll have to read to find out, haha! I know I'm so bad, aren't I? Well, until my next chapter!


	7. Chap 6 A Dark Secret and a Rose

**Note:** Well here is Chapter 6! Hope you guys like it, I know it's sad, but is it good? Do you all like it? I think it's pretty good

considering it's my first story dealing with death and spirits and such! Again I own nothing in this story, and anything in _Italics_ is pretty

much Ryan's spirit. On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SHARPAY! GET OFF OF THE GROUND!" Her drunken father boomed.

Sharpay jumped and ran up to her room, tripping on the way there, "AH!" She cried, landing on her wrist.

"OH YOUR SO CLUMSY!" Her drunken mother hissed.

Her father grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up.

Sharpay cried out in pain, "Stop! Leave me alone!"

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!" He boomed again, throwing her back down.

She cried, stood and ran to her room, slamming her door shut. She fell against it and slid down, holding her wrist and rubbing her head.

This was her dark secret she kept from everyone. It was one of the reasons she was so close to Ryan, he protected her all the time.

This was the secret they shared and dared not to tell anyone.

"It's all her fault he is in a coma and dying!" Her mother hissed.

"She is a good for nothing bitch! She wanted this to happen!" Her father agreed.

She slammed her hands over her ears, closing her eyes tightly, "Go away…" She murmured.

"_Shar…Don't be scared…"Ryan whispered soothingly. He watched as Sharpay got up and stumbled to her bed, falling onto it. _

_He sighed heavily and walked away slowly. He walked down and watched his as his parents fought and agreed over how it _

_was Sharpay's fault._

"All her fault, she pulled him to her when they were hit!" Her father, their father, boomed once again.

"_No she didn't!" Ryan cried, "It wasn't her fault! I protected her! I wanted to, I _had_ to!" He sighed and walked back up the _

_stairs and went to his room. He looked around and smiled softly, nothing had changed in the 2 months he was gone. He _

_walked to his bed, placing his hand on it, smiling as a rose appeared on it. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes and in an _

_instant he was back with his body at the hospital._

Sharpay curled up on her bed and closed her eyes. Within a moment sleep took over and for the first time in 2 months she realized

how worn down her body was. "He was right…" She said softly, as if talking to someone.

_Ryan sat next to her, looking at her intently, waiting for her to go on._

"I am getting worn down…Between school and being with you at the hospital, Ry…" She yawned.

_He smiled. It's been forever since he was called that._

"It's worth it, though…When you wake up….." Sleep took over and in another moment she was asleep.

_He smiled and sat there with her for hours. Watching how she would turn, how her face changed when her unconscious mind _

_picked up on their parents fighting. She looked so peaceful, so…angelic. "You know what Shar?" He said softly, "Your _my

_angel…The only thing that kept me from going insane…"_

Sharpay shot up, huffing and puffing, waking from a nightmare.

A glass shattered downstairs.

She jumped, tears filling her eyes, she ran to her door, throwing it open, and running into Ryan's room. She closed her eyes and took a

deep breath, but she caught a whiff of something. It smelled like…

"A Rose?" She asked softly, sniffing the air again, hoping to catch another whiff. She slowly opened her eyes. She looked around until

the fell onto Ryan's bed. In the middle lay a rose. She gasped and looked around, slowly walking over and picking it up.

"_Do you like it Shar?" He asked, "I know you like them, too, so I picked it special! Tell me, do you like it?"_

Her eyes lit up slightly, "It's…beautiful…" She looked around again, "How did it get in here…" She asked softly, slowly walking back

to her room. She grabbed a small empty vase, walked to her bathroom, filled it with water, putting the rose in it. She smiled again and

walked to her dresser, setting it right next to the picture of Ryan. Tears filled her eyes as she looked at it and she sat on her bed, "Oh

Ry…" She picked up the picture. She shook her head and sat it back down, falling onto her back.

_Ryan smiled and gently rested his hand on her hand. He watched as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. He smiled and stepped _

_back, appearing by his body. He looked down at himself, "It's time…" He said softly._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Oh! Time for what, I wonder? Well I know, but you don't! I know, I'm so mean, I'm sorry! Well until the next chapter! Bye!


	8. Chap 7 Finally Broken

**Note:** Alright, here is Chapter 7! Hope you guys are liking it so far! I honestly think this thing is almost done, awesome, yeah?

Anything in _Italics_ is Ryan's spirit and such, I own nothing in here…on with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay sat up and sighed. It was 5:00am so she decided it best to get up. She looked at the rose she had found the night before and

sighed, still trying to figure out who had put it there.

"_Sis…It was time…I'm sorry…I still love you…I'll always be here for you…" Ryan whispered softly._

Sharpay turned around and looked about her semi-dark room. She felt a sense of uneasy, she knew something was wrong. She shook

her head and walked to the bathroom.

"_Don't Shar…I need you there…I'm hanging on just for you…" He whispered again._

She showered and walked outside, waiting for Zeke to come pick her up.

He pulled up and waved.

She slowly got in, "Hospital…please?" She asked.

He blinked and shook his head, "We have school…"

"Something is wrong…I can feel it…please?" She pleaded.

"Right after school, I promise, I won't even go to practice, okay?" He looked at her.

She sighed and nodded.

"_Sis…I'll hang on then…Just for you…" He whispered again._

School seemed to take forever to pass, but finally they were in the car driving to the hospital.

"Was he mad?" Sharpay asked.

"Who? Coach? Nah, he understood why…" Zeke nodded, pulling up slowly to the hospital.

She slowly got out and looked at the front of the building.

He got out and locked the car, slowly taking her arm, "Come on…" He said gently.

They both walked in slowly. They walked to his room, only to see nurses and doctors around.

"What happened?!" Sharpay stopped dead in her tracks.

A doctor walked out and took Sharpay gently by the arm and walked off with her.

She looked at him confused, "What happened?" She whispered.

Zeke watched them as they walked and sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm sorry…He passed…." The doctor said softly.

Sharpay's blinked as tears filled her eyes, "No…" She whispered.

The doctor rested his hand gently on her shoulder, "Your free to see him one last time…"

She slowly nodded and slowly walked into the room with him.

Zeke watched them and cocked his head slightly. He wondered what happened.

Sharpay looked down at him, "He looks so peaceful…" She bit back a sob.

"_I'm sorry Shar…So Sorry…But it was time…" Ryan whispered._

She let a small sob escape, "Goodbye…" She whispered softly and ran out of the room.

"Shar?!" Zeke called after her.

She couldn't see, the tears blinded her. She collapsed to the floor.

"SHAR!" Zeke called and ran to her, falling to his knees next to her, "What happened?"

"H-He….He….H-He…." She stuttered. She couldn't say. She knew if she did that it be real, she didn't want it to be real, not yet, not

ever.

"Shar…I'm so sorry…" He pulled her into a hug, holding her close, understanding what had happened.

She buried her face in his chest and held back her sobs.

He rubbed her back gently.

"_Don't cry sis…please don't…it breaks my heart…" Ryan whispered softly._

Around 7:30 Sharpay was dropped off at her house.

Zeke watched as she walked into her house.

She slowly closed the door, only to have her parents coming out, her mother crying.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Her father boomed.

"YOU LET HIM DIE! YOU SELFISH WHORE!" Her mother cried.

Sharpay walked right past them and up to her room. She fell onto her bed, not caring anymore. Her angel had died, and she felt like

she did, too. She felt like she had nothing to live for anymore, he was gone. She was alone.

Her parents were downstairs arguing.

She made a fist and grabbed the picture of Ryan. She smiled softly at it.

"_That was my favorite picture, too…" Ryan said softly, smiling at his sister._

She let the smile go and she sat up. "NO!" She cried and threw the picture at the wall.

The picture shattered as it hit the wall and the pieces flew as it landed on the floor.

She bit back a sob and walked to the picture, she looked down, looking at the pieces of glass that lay onto the picture, only the frame

broke. She glared at the picture as she cried, "Why?" She kept asking over and over again. She looked up and stared at the wall in

front of her, "Why did you leave me so…so…." She looked down at the picture, the broken frame. "Broken…" She whispered softly.

She collapsed to the floor and picked up the picture slowly, letting the glass fall. She let her tears run down her and face, and she

crawled back to her bed and curled up, cuddling with the picture, not wanting to let go of it, ever. She finally found herself weak,

vulnerable. She needed Ryan back with her, to tell her everything was going to be okay, but no, he left her.

She was finally broken.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Well, what did ya think? Sad, yeah? I know it's sad but I can't help it! Well I'll update when I can!! Until then!


	9. Chap 8 Once Upon a December

**Note:** Well here is Chapter 8! If I have this all figured out right, there are only 2 chapters left after this! Cool, yeah? Sad, most

definitely. I own nothing in here and anything in _Italics_ is Ryan and such. On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay woke up for school at 5:30, like she always did, she sighed heavily. She rubbed her eyes and looked down as the picture fell

from her chest. She slowly picked it up and shook her head, setting it on her nightstand. She walked to where the frame was shattered

on the ground and was surprised when it wasn't there.

"_I cleaned it up while you were sleeping, I know you hate messes, so do I…" Ryan said softly, looking at his sister intently._

She looked around confused before walking into her bathroom. She got into the shower and wrapped a towel around her as she got

out and walked to her closet. She looked at all her clothes and sighed heavily. She didn't feel like going to school, but she knew she

had to. She finally put on a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt and left her hair down, no make up on. She didn't care anymore. She quietly

walked downstairs to see her father passed out on the couch. She shook her head and went out the front door. She stood on the

steps, waiting for Zeke to pull up.

He pulled up a few minutes later and waved at her.

She didn't wave back, just slipped in the passenger side.

"Hey…" He said softly.

She opened her mouth to reply, but nothing came out, "H-Hey…" She finally whispered.

He sighed softly and drove off, "I'm sorry…"

She shrugged.

They pulled up to the school and they both got out of the car and walked inside.

People looked at Sharpay and once she passed the murmurs began.

"It's her fault…" Someone whispered.

She made a fist, held back tears.

"I heard she pulled him to her so she wouldn't get hurt…" Another whispered.

A tear fell.

"Don't listen to them…" Zeke said softly.

"Why not? It's true…" She snapped.

He stopped and looked at her, "No, it isn't…"

"It is my fault!" She cried and ran off.

The murmurs turned into laughs and giggles.

Zeke sighed and walked to the others, "God!"

"What was that about?" Troy asked.

"Everyone is saying that Ryan's death is her fault…" Zeke sighed and looked down.

"How mean!" Gabriella sighed.

Taylor nodded.

"She believes them, though…" Zeke said, looking at them again.

"Well how do we convince her it isn't?" Kelsi sighed softly.

"We can't…It's Shar…She won't believe us…" Chad said.

Sharpay ran out of the school and ran to her house, stopping before going inside.

Her parents would be awake she knew. She sighed and walked off to the park and sat on the swings. "Ryan…" She said softly.

"_Shar…Don't be upset…Don't listen to them…" Ryan sighed and stood behind her._

"Damnit!" she hissed, closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

Around the time school let out she walked home and walked inside, went straight to her room and fell onto her bed. She reached over

and turned on her radio and nearly broke down again when the song came on.

_Dancing bears,  
__Painted wings,  
__Things I almost remember,  
__And a song,  
__Someone sings,  
__Once upon a December._

She slammed her hand down on the radio and turned it off.

She couldn't handle this stuff anymore.

_Ryan sighed and gently walked to the radio, "You love that song…" He gently turned her radio back on._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
__Horses prance through a silver storm,  
__Figures dancing gracefully,  
__Across my memory._

Sharpay jumped and looked at her radio, "What the…?" She looked around and turned off the radio again.

_Ryan sighed and looked at Sharpay for a few moments before turning the radio back on._

She looked at her radio again and sighed heavily, "How are you turning on?!" She hissed.

The song was ending.

_Once upon a December…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Wow…I actually find that ending a bit sad, yeah? Haha, I'll update when I can! Hope you guys liked it! Until then!


	10. Chap 9 There for Her

**Note:** Here is the next chapter! Are you guys liking it so far? It's sad, the ending is soon sniffle I own nothing in here, and anything in

_Italics_ is Ryan and such. Well um…On with it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharpay walked about the halls of East High. It had been a week after her brother's death, everyone still blamed her, including herself.

Zeke was trying to help her get through it.

She hadn't eaten since his death, and she was starting to feel the effects of it. She knew it would be pointless to eat now, because of

the fact the funeral was the next day.

Zeke and the rest of the group watched as she slowly walked down the halls.

She stumbled slightly.

"God, she is so pathetic! Look at her!" One kid said.

"I know! She so needs to move past this, it's been a week already!" Another hissed.

Sharpay collapsed to the floor, she couldn't take it anymore. Not the murmurs, not the laughter, none of it.

"The Ice Queen has finally cracked!" A kid cackled.

Laughter erupted in the hall way.

"Shar…" Zeke said softly.

She stood and ran off.

"SHAR!" Zeke called, chasing after her.

She rounded the corner, tears spilling out onto her face.

He grabbed her arm, "Hey Hey…Listen…Don't listen to them…It's not your fault, it never will be…"

She tried to pull away, but she gave up and slowly nodded her head, "Nobody is here for me, though…"

"I am…" He said softly, "I'm here for you…I'll never leave you…"

She closed her eyes and fell against him, crying, hitting his chest lightly to let go.

He didn't.

"He said the same thing!" She sobbed.

"Shhhhh…" He said softly.

"_Listen to him Shar…He won't leave you…Neither will I…I'm always here…" Ryan said softly. "I'll even be there tomorrow _

_with you…" He said again._

The next day the rain fell lightly. The funeral was over and Sharpay stood at Ryan's grave, looking down at it. She tried to bite back

her sobs, but she couldn't. She was shivering from sadness and from the coldness of the rain, but she didn't want to leave him. "Your

promised…" She said lightly and dropped the rose that she clutched so tightly in her hand.

_As promised, Ryan was there by her side. "I am still here, though!" Ryan sighed sadly, "I always will be…" He sighed again._

Zeke stood to the side, watching, his heart breaking more and more each time he heard her sob.

She turned away from the grave and ran off.

He was there to grab her and hold her close.

She sobbed into his chest.

"Shhh…" He said soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"Th-Thank you…" She said softly.

"For what?" He asked, looking down at her.

"For everything…For being with me…" She looked down at the floor.

"No problem…" He smiled and kissed her head.

She slowly looked up at him and pecked him lightly on the lips.

He was surprised, but he smiled and gently pecked her back, pulling her closer, "You going to be alright?"

She slowly nodded, "I think so…"

"You sure?" He said softly.

She shrugged, "I'll deal like I have been…"

He nodded again, "Just remember…I'm here for you…"

She nodded her head again and they walked off. She looked back at his grave for one last time before the got to Zeke's car. She got

in and looked away.

He got in and drove off slowly.

She took a deep and shuddering breath and closed her eyes.

He would always be there for her, even in a year.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** That's the end of that chapter!! Sad much, yeah? The next chapter will be the last, even sadder. Well until I update!! Bye!


	11. Chap 10 It's been a Year

**Note:** Here it is!! The last chapter! I'm going to cry! Well no not really because I have enjoyed writing this and such. I own nothing in

here and same as before, anything in _Italics_ is Ryan. Well enjoy the final chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a year and she still cried. She still sobbed at night. She still clutched onto the picture every night for comfort. She was still

trying to get over the fact that he had given up his life for her own.

It's been a year and she still asked the same question.

"Why?" Sharpay asked softly, clutching the rose in her hand.

"_Because you're my sister and I love you…" Ryan smiled softly at her._

"I miss you so much…" She sobbed lightly.

"_I know…I miss you, too…" He sighed softly._

Zeke stood off to the side and sighed heavily.

It's been a year and he was still by her side, as promised.

She closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She shook her head and walked closer, gently laying the rose down where nobody would

squash it. She slowly turned and walked towards Zeke.

He straightened up, ready to catch her if she fell.

"_Shar…"_ _Ryan whispered as soft as the breeze._

She stopped and slowly looked back. She ran back and threw her arms around the gravestone, sobbing and not caring.

It's been a year and it was the first year that she didn't care what people thought of her. She didn't care what she looked liked. She

didn't care who hated her.

_Ryan sighed sadly and rested his hand on her shoulder._

She tensed and looked up and jumped.

Zeke smiled softly at her.

She looked down at her shoulder and saw that his hand wasn't there, but she felt the pressure.

"Come on…" He said softly and gently helped her up.

She nodded and linked onto his arm, trying to control her sobs.

Together they slowly walked off.

She unlinked their arms and swore she saw a rose petal pass by her face. She turned to look at it, but in an instant it was gone. She

blinked and looked back towards Ryan's grave and she swore she saw him standing there, his arm outstretched as if reaching for her.

In a blink of an eye he was gone.

The scent of rose tickled her nose.

It's been a year and for the first time a smile tugged at her lips.

The slight breeze kicked up a bit.

She closed her eyes.

"_I'm here for you…I'll never leave you…never…" Ryan whispered softly, letting the breeze carry his words._

She sighed heavily, and opened her eyes.

"You alright?" Zeke asked.

She nodded, "The breeze is messing with my head…"

_Ryan smiled because he knew she heard part of what he said._

"You know what?" She said softly.

"Hm?" he looked at her.

"It's been one hell of a year…" She smiled softly.

He nodded, "Yes it has…" He gently took her hand and walked off to his car.

She sighed softly and looked back at his a grave, "one hell of a year…" she said softly, letting the breeze carry her words.

_Ryan smiled and chuckled softly, "A hell of a year…"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note:** Is that ending too cheesy? I hope not, It's all I could come up with really! Well, I'm actually going to be writing a sequel to this!

So I should be posting that up soon! Exciting, yeah? I bet your wondering how I could write a sequel, well I have my ways, and you'll

have to read to find out! Until then! Bye!


End file.
